Dog Days
by carylshipper4life
Summary: This may be sucky, or may be good. I felt bad how Norman wanted Daryl to get a dog this season and instead he got a new crossbow, so I decided to come up with this. Yeah, read and review I guess:/ just let me know what you think! And also I am so sorry that I haven't updated on none of my other fics. I am going to try and do that this week, well at least have them written.


_**Dog Days**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of _

_Daryl and Rick worked on loading up the car as Carl and Michonne grabbed the bags and brought them to them. They was going on a supply run to look for ammo and whatever weapons they could find. Hershel was talking to Beth about wanting to make a garden and have cows and horses and chickens, Beth was saying it was a bad idea._

"_Actually that's not a bad idea… I mean it would be nice for Judith to have some farm animals to mess with and besides… I always wanted a dog." Everyone looked at Daryl then. _

"_Did you really just say you wanted a dog?" Carl asks._

_Daryl nodded, "Yeah, ever since I was young I wanted my own dog." He gave a small smirk as he saw Rick's face "My cousin owned a border collie, he was a smart dog! Medium size white with brown and he had deep blue eyes… he loved to hunt and swim! Me and my cousin always took him with us on every hunt." _

"_You talkin bout ole' Marty? That was a good ole dog!" Merle said as he checked his gun._

_Daryl nodded, "He was the smartest dog I've ever seen!"_

"_What happened to him?" Beth asked._

_Daryl looked at her and looked toward the ground. He looked up and gave a small frown, "He got killed." He then got inside the car and shut the door waiting for Rick to come along. _

_Carol felt sorry for him in that moment, she had never owned a dog but Sophia had always wanted a puppy… one of those wolf dogs…huskies? She couldn't remember the name, but their neighbors had one. He was a huge! He was black and white and he had beautiful light blue eyes max? She wasn't for sure if it was Max or Ace but he was beautiful and was a great guard dog! Ed would always scream at him because he would always bark. After about 3 years Ed had gone to far… He was drunk, pissed and tired and he shot their dog and buried it outside of town. Ed never knew that Carol knew what he did, she felt bad about it, but she kept it to herself as if it never happened. Sophia had loved that dog! Everyday she would go over there and play fetch with him and she even gave him a bath one day. _

"_Carol?" _

_Carol looked toward Beth and gave a small smile, "Yeah?" _

_She smiled "It's time to work on dinner." _

_Carol nodded and followed behind Beth into the cellblock. She needed to get dinner finished and then it would be time for her swift of watch._

_Ruff/Ruff/Ruff_

_Carol nodded toward Axel who was standing in the guard tower, he had finally given up on her and it was a HUGE relief! She told him that she was going to walk the yard and make sure there were no stranglers. He nodded and said he'd keep an eye on her so she nodded and left the guard tower. _

_As she was walking the perimeter she felt like something was odd, something didn't feel right and then she heard a rustling. She looked up as she heard the small rustling noise. Her first thought was a walker, but as she stood up she slowly realized that it wasn't a walker. A walker wouldn't of stopped and hid behind a bush, it would of came after her. So she slowly headed toward the bush, as she grew closer she heard a small wimping noise, which caused her to freeze. It was some kind of animal and she didn't know a thing about animals! She bent down and she could see grey and white fur, it was fluffy. She slowly starting whistling and then… a dog walked from behind the bush. _

_At first she jumped back, but that caused the dog to put its tail between it's legs and ears back and it backed up. It looked like a small wolf, but yet had those same beautiful light blue eyes as her neighbor's dog had. She held out her hands toward it and he backed up more, it was scared and she didn't won't to scar it even more. So she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a cracker, she then threw it to the dog and it quickly ate it. She let out another whistle and he began moving slowly toward her. He finally came up just enough to where she could pat its nose. _

_It had on a collar, a blueish color. It still had a rabies tag, but no nametag. She signed as she began petting it. She didn't know if it was a male or female and she didn't know how to tell so she just left that alone for now. She stood up slowly, trying not to scare it and she slowly headed toward the cellblock. She wasn't sure what Rick would think about the dog, but she knew she needed to not let it go anywhere. Daryl would love it! Since he had always wanted his own dog._

_Ruff/Ruff/Ruff_

_Carol walked into the cellblock carrying the dog, she sat it down and walked to the gate, "Carl come here…" A few seconds later Carl came running. He unlocked the gate and froze when he saw the dog behind Carol. He backed up and stared at her "What is that?" _

_Carol smiled, "It's a dog… I think it's a husky…"_

_Carl's eyes widened, "That's a wolf!"_

_Carol shook her head, "No, a wolf is way bigger and most don't have blue eyes… I found it by a bush and I figured Daryl would love it! Since he said he had always wanted a dog of his own…"_

_Hershel then walked up and looked at Carl and then to Carol, "What's wrong?"_

_Carol looked down and watched as Hershel backed up a little, "Wow, where you find that?"_

_She shook her head, "It was hiding behind the bush… Figured Daryl would love it!"_

_Hershel nodded and walked toward the dog, the dog backed up a little and Hershel bent down and held out his hands for the dog. The dog slowly walked over to him and Hershel checked it. He felt under the dog's stomach and looked at his legs, he then stood up and looked at Carol "It's a male."_

_Carol nodded, "Is he alright? Does he seem like he's okay?"_

_Hershel nodded, "Yeah, I think he's just fine! A little scared, but I think he's fine."_

_Carol nodded and looked at the dog, "Daryl is going to love him!"_

_Hershel nodded and headed back into the cell block followed by Carl, Carol and the dog. Carol smiled to herself as she walked beside the dog, she couldn't wait for Daryl to get back tomorrow. _

_A/N_

_So what you guys think? Good or bad? I read in interviews how Norman said he wanted Daryl to get a dog, so I had to write about it! And since I own huskies, I made the dog into a husky. I need a name for our male dog here, any suggestions? I will be doing a vote on the name. Please review it or message me and after I get 5 names I will post it on my tumblr for voting! _


End file.
